


Stranger Things in Arcadia Bay

by FrostWyrm96



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020), Life Is Strange (Video Game), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 2020, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Characters Playing Pokemon GO, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, No Lumax - sorry, No Plot/Plotless, OC Baldwin has the ultimate superpowers, POV Multiple, Rachel Amber Lives, Romance, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostWyrm96/pseuds/FrostWyrm96
Summary: When new members joins The Party, all was well, until a mysterious girl they found in the woods outside of Blackwell Academy where the adventure begins.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Suzie, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Lucas Sinclair/Rachel Amber, Lyds Rosie (OC)/Jon Lee (OC), Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Baldwin Ronsse (OC), Stanley Barber/Dana Ward, Warren Graham/Kate Marsh
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1 - Baldwin I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I hope you're doing well this month. I started this story last year I believe and have published the first attempt with the same title before I deleted it when I have new ideas to add. This story is for both my dearest and best friends.
> 
> Just so you know, Rachel Amber lives and is a student in Blackwell Academy, Max Caulfield has no powers, No Lumax (as tags implied) but Lucas will be paired with Rachel instead - why don't ask me lol im dumb, Baldwin (OC and Max Mayfield's boyfriend) has the ultimate superpowers/abilities, and our beloved Eleven will be introduced into the story like she was in Season 1. Hope you enjoy reading it!

**15 August 2020**

“Famous” by Trading Alaska is now playing.

As the song started to play in his earpieces, Baldwin put on his safety helmet and began pedalling his bicycle towards his destination. He was almost there and he couldn’t contained the grin on his face like a fool. Flanked by the beautiful redwood trees with only a narrow road ahead, Arcadia Bay was just few hundred metres away.

It made it even more dramatic and serenely peaceful as there weren’t many vehicles passing by him. Baldwin had been on the road since he left his home from Woodbury, Georgia, with the consent of his father of course. That was twenty-five days ago since he had left and had been on the road with just his travelling, all-terrain bicycle, a backpack pertaining his essentials on the road such as a toothbrush, two Colgate toothpaste, two bathing towel, three sets of clothes (not including the one he was wearing now), his water bottle, a survival kit, a first-aid kit, his gaming laptop of MSI GT76 Titan DT 10SGS and its essentials and peripherals for gaming and work, a charging cable and a power bank for his smartphone.

Inside his pocket was his Samsung S20 Ultra smartphone connected to it with the earpiece that he was listening to the song that was playing on his Spotify, and his Sony α7R II camera strapped around his neck. Baldwin brought lightly with him but he brought cash to eat, sleep at motels, and/or do laundry. The twenty-five days had been very satisfying for him. Baldwin had always wanted to do it alone ever since he turned fourteen: travel the United States on his own.

Baldwin had done that several times with his father and their pets but doing it alone was a whole new experience for him and he loved it. His father – more specifically, his adoptive father – had been very hesitant and overprotective of him since he had brought him to his home. When Baldwin received his letter of scholarship to Blackwell Academy, and told his father that he wanted to travel to Oregon on his own, his father flat-out rejected. It wasn’t until Baldwin’s seventh attempt that he finally get to convince his father’s mind.

Of all the schools he could go to, he picked Blackwell Academy for many reasons. One was that he wanted to get away from his old school and away from his old friends. Another reason was that not many institutions offers selective modules of wide subjects that would be taught. And last but not least, he loved the landscape northern parts of the US and it was why he chose Blackwell Academy.

Granted he didn’t know anyone here at all. He didn’t make any friends since his departure from home to Oregon but as Penny from The Big Bang Theory show would say that not knowing was part of the fun… until she was roasted back by Sheldon Cooper. Even though he wanted to move away from his old schools and his former best friends, Baldwin was looking forward to meet new people in Blackwell Academy.

Speaking of The Big Bang Theory show, Baldwin majored in fields of engineering and physics. Blackwell Academy offered the subjects he wanted to study, with a little special request to place one of the subjects he abhorred a lot with advanced mathematics. He had read a lot of books about science; biology, chemistry, but mainly engineering and physics. Once he graduated next year, he would go to UCLA to study and to be either a theoretical physicists like Stephen Hawking and Richard Feynman, or to be an aerospace engineer, and work for NASA or Lockheed Martin.

Baldwin pedalled faster, hoping to reach the town of Arcadia Bay. When he did, and exited the road and the forest, he was blown away by the view of the small, underdeveloped yet beautiful coastal town and the Pacific Ocean. Checking his watch briefly, it was only 5:22 PM but it was about to set for the right time to take a picture.

On a hilly road, he parked at the side of road and took out his camera and wated for the right time. When it was, at 5:30 PM, the view of the landscape was breathtakingly beautiful. Baldwin brought up his Sony camera to his face, adjust the settings; the aperture, shutter speed, and iso; then stabilised the camera before taking several satisfying photos of the scenery.

He checked on it and smiled. “That’s seven for the trip’s album.” Baldwin said to himself and then went to his bicycle.

Baldwin pedalled towards the town and he could see Blackwell Academy not far from where he was. He would go there but not right now as he was hungry and was looking for a place to have a quick bite. Strolling around the small town with his bicycle, he finally found a diner called The Two-Whales Diner. He moved into the parking lot and parked his bicycle at a bicycle post and safe locked to it before heading into the diner.

It was packed, was all he could think of, but there were a few vacant tables and seats and took one of them. It was close to the jukebox. Baldwin sat, put his backpack aside near the window, and look at the diner’s menu that was already on the table.

**Two-Whales DINER**

**HOME STYLE COOKING**

Welcome to The Two-Whales Diner

**Breakfast**

Homestyle Eggs & Bacon………………………………………………………………………………………….........$5.50

Apple Sausage Omelette…………………………………………………………………………………………..........$6.25

Bigfoot Bacon Omelette……………………………………………………………………………………………........$5.50

Gold Potato Omelette………………………………………………………………………………………………........$4.50

Morning Glory Waffle……………………………………………………………………………………………….........$4.50

Belgium Waffle & Fried Fish……………………………………………………………………………………….........$8.75

Starfish Pancakes……………………………………………………………………………………………………….....$6.25

Fresh Oatmeal…………………………………………………………………………………………………………......$2.25

Cereals……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….$1.25

**Lunch & Dinner**

Seven Diner Burger…………………………………………………………………………………………………......$13.95

Hamburger……………………………………………………………………………………………………………......$10.95

Cheeseburger………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....$11.95

Salmon Burger…………………………………………………………………………………………………………....$12.95

B.L.T. & Side……………………………………………………………………………………………………………....$10.45

Grilled Ham & Cheese & Side…………………………………………………………………………………...........$10.95

Fish & Chips (Halibut)…………………………………………………………………………………………….........$13.95

Fish & Chips (Cod)………………………………………………………………………………………………….......$15.95

Grilled Chicken Salad………………………………………………………………………………………………......$12.45

Rubbish Plate………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....$15.95

Poutine……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....$7.95

Garlic Fries……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....$5.95

**Sides**

Beer Battered Onion Rings………………………………………………………………………………………..........$4.55

Green Salad………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....$4.50

Soup…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..$4.25

Fries…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..$3.45

Bigfoot Bacon……………………………………………………………………………………………………………....$3.00

Apple Sausage…………………………………………………………………………………………………………......$3.25

Crab Cakes………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....$5.00

Hash Browns…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....$2.25

Two Slices Toast………………………………………………………………………………………………………......$1.50

**Beverages**

Coffee (Arcadia Bay Roast)………………………………………………………………………………………..........$1.50

Fresh Orange Juice……………………………………………………………………………………………………......$2.00

Milk…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...$1.25

Tea…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….$1.00

Mineral Water………………………………………………………………………………………………………….......$1.00

Beer…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...$4.50

Hard Apple Cider……………………………………………………………………………………………………........$5.50

Juice (Orange, Cranberry, Tomato, Pineapple, Apple)………………………………………………..................$3.25

Hot Cocoa…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...$3.25

Root Beer Float………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....$4.95  
  
---  
  
A waitress with the name ‘WENDY’ on it came up to him and greeted. She was rather young, about in her twenties, with a brown hair and thick brows and fair-skinned. “Hello and good evening, welcome to The Two-Whales Diner. What would you like to have?” She asked politely, ready with her pen and notepad.

“Hello,” Baldwin greeted back kindly. “I would like to have the grilled ham and cheese and side, please, and mineral water. That would be all.”

She jotted down his order on her notepad and nodded. “Will be right back. Say, I have never seen your face before.” Wendy suddenly said.

“I came all the way from Georgia.” Baldwin answered with a smile.

Wendy looked shocked. “You’re quite far from home, boy. How did you come here?” She asked.

“With my bicycle and travelling gear. Took me twenty-five days to get here.”

“So, you travelled all the southern states just to get to Arcadia Bay? What for if I may ask?”

“I got an acceptance letter and scholarship from Blackwell Academy.”

She nodded once. “That’s quite a prestigious institution. Anyways, welcome to Arcadia Bay and welcome to Oregon.”

“Thank you.”

Wendy then excused herself and Baldwin waited. He brought up his camera and took picture of the diner and what was happening inside. He took several shots before putting down his camera on the table. More patrons came in and the seats and tables were now all occupied. Even the stools near the counter were all taken up as well.

Baldwin was playing with his smartphone when a redhead girl with freckles holding a skateboard and a schoolbag entered the diner and looking for a table. When there was none, she walked up to his table while Baldwin was still playing with his smartphone until she cleared her throat.

He looked up from his smartphone and she said, “Excuse me, can I sit here with you?” She asked kindly. “There are no more seats and tables left and your table is the only one that has.” She was quite pretty with the freckles and feather braided hairstyle, wearing a yellow hoodie with a shirt underneath it, a light blue jean, and a pair of sneakers.

“S-sure. Go ahead.” Baldwin invited with a kind gesture of his hand. The redhead girl sat opposite of him and put her schoolbag aside near the window just like his and took out her wallet and smartphone (Samsung S10Plus and it impressed Baldwin). “Name’s Maxine Mayfield, but please call me Max.” She greeted, starting the conversation.

“Pleased to meet you, Max. My name’s Baldwin Ronsse.”

“Likewise, Baldwin. Are you a local here?” Max asked.

Baldwin shook his head. “No. I just came here all the way from Georgia. I left home twenty-five days ago. I’ve been in Oregon for a day but just arrive in this town no more than fifteen minutes ago.” He chuckled.

Max smiled. “Me, too. I actually came from California but I move here because of my mom and that I got accepted into Blackwell Academy. That was three days ago.”

“Me, too!” He said, a bit loudly and they both high-fived. “What are you going to major in?”

“Mechanical engineering.” Max answered. “You?”

“Theoretical physics and engineering in general. After graduating next year, I plan to study at UCLA to study to be a theoretical physicist or to be an aerospace engineer for NASA or Lockheed Martin.”

Max looked impressed. “Pretty hardcore to work for Lockheed Martin. You planning on designing new jet fighters?” She teased.

Baldwin nodded. “That and new spacecrafts.”

Wendy returned with his food and greeted Max. “Welcome to The Two-Whales Diner. What would you like to have?”

“Uhm… the same as his I guess.”

“Very well.” Wendy nodded and jotted down. When she was done writing, she asked. “Are you new here as well?”

Max answered, “Yeah. From California. Been here for two days already.”

“I see but I’ve never seen you before. Just like him here. Anyways, I’ll leave you two and be back with your food.”

Wendy left once more and Baldwin took pictures of his food with his smartphone and camera before putting the both of them down. “You’re a Samsung fan as well?” Max asked, sounding a bit hopeful.

“Yeap. Android is just the best.”

“Agreed!” And once again, they high-fived each other. “I’m guess that’s the new Samsung S20 Ultra 5G you’re using?” She guessed.

He nodded enthusiastically. “Me and my dad are both huge fan for Android that we basically got all the models from Sony and Samsung. We keep the older models for collections. Just shows how much of a geek we are.” They both laughed.

“That’s nice. Must have cost a lot for you to get it.”

“This? Nah. Not really. But let’s talk something else. Have you been to Blackwell Academy yet?”

“Yeah, when I arrive here and took my timetable and dorm room key from the principle.” Max answered. “Quite a large campus I must say. I’ve been staying in my dorm room since but never met anyone. Mostly kept to myself.”

“I’ll be going there soon.” Baldwin said.

“Cool! Maybe we can catch up more on the way up if you want.” Max offered.

“That’d be nice. And probably get dinner as well. The reason why I’m eating light right now is because I want to have dinner later.”

“I see. Sure. We can have dinner later.”

Wendy came with Max’s food and drink. When they were just about to pay her, Wendy stopped them and told the two of them that it was on the house since they were both new. Baldwin and Max thanked her and ate their fill whilst talking minimally.

Baldwin supposed that he had just made a friend. When they were done, the two got up and pick up their backpack and walked towards the door and exited the diner. Baldwin and Max, after getting his bicycle from the parking lot, made their way towards Blackwell Academy side-by-side.

“So, when were you born?” Max started.

“This month.” Baldwin answered. “My birthday is coming soon, on the twenty-fourth. Will be turning seventeen.”

“I beat you to it, junior.” Max teased with a wink. “I turned seventeen last 16 April.”

“Okay, _senior_.” He said and they both chuckled. “What do you do for a hobby?”

“Well… I like skateboarding but mostly just to get away from thoughts and family. Most of the times I just play games on my laptop.” Max said.

“What kind of games?”

“League of Legends is my favourite.”

Baldwin winced and cringed but did his best to hide it. He failed. “Oh, really? Awh.”

Max smacked his arm lightly, amused. “What?!” She asked, laughing.

“I play Dota 2. We’re both playing different games on the same genre.”

“Ah, so that’s why you were wincing.” Max said, giving him another light smack on the arm. “I tried playing that Dota 2 but it’s hard, okay? League is just easier.”

“I tried playing League, too… I got to Challenger tier in just a month. They say it could not be done and yet I did. I had to plough through four months to get into Divine rank in Dota 2.”

“Is that a comparison, Baldwin? Cause you’re insulting my MMR.” Max chuckled. “I’m a Diamond tier player and it took me a year to get it.”

“Sorry to hear that.” Baldwin teased and Max pouted.

“Other than games, what else do you do?”

“I love reading, listening to music, and taking a walk outside. How about you?”

Max shrugged. “Just pretty much what I said just now. There’s not much for me to take an interest into.”

“I see, well, maybe we can both play Dota 2 together on Steam if you want.” Baldwin asked.

“Or we could play League instead.”

“Nah.” Baldwin replied. “I uninstalled that game as soon as I got the Challenger tier.”

“Fine, I’ll play Dota 2 with you so long as you’ll teach me.” Max said.

“Deal.”

“So, it’s a date, then?”

Baldwin stopped in his tracks, surprised by her question. “A date?” He asked and Max nodded. “You don’t have a boyfriend?”

Max was startled by his question too. “What makes you think or assume that I have a boyfriend?” She asked back.

“How would I know? That’s why I’m asking.”

“No, I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Hmm… Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?”

“Are you willing to let me be your girlfriend?”

“What an interesting evening today. I’d like to get to know you more but sure.” Baldwin shrugged noncommittally. “I’d like you to be my girlfriend.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

And they began walking towards the academy once more in silence until Max started another conversation. “So, do you know anyone here?” Max – who was now his girlfriend – asked.

He shook his head. “No. You’re the second one to greet me. The first being the lady that served us at The Two-Whales Diner.” Baldwin said. “I have to say the food there is great.”

“Agreed. Don’t know why I didn’t go there when I first came here.” Max said. “So, dinner. Where do you want out date to be?”

“Wow, moving pretty quick, huh?” He smiled and chuckled lightly. Same with Max. “I don’t know much about this town so maybe my _girlfriend_ could show me around since she has already been here for two days.”

“Well, your girlfriend don’t really know much about this town and it’s up to her boyfriend to choose.” Max winked at him.

“Fine. I’ll go check on Google later and we’ll have our first date tonight.”

“Nice.”

Once they reached Blackwell Academy, Baldwin was surprised at how big the academy was. Of course, not as big as his previous high school but still respectable in size. He parked his bicycle at the parking lot of Blackwell Academy, safety locked it, and the two moved into the courtyard.

It was bustling with students; some were chatting with their friends, some were sitting on the edge of the fountain, others were playing catch ball, and a few taking pictures. “I like it here.” Baldwin said. “Peaceful and breezy.”

“Not to mention the view as well.” Max added. “One of the few things I like about this town.”

“Judging by the tone of your voice, you still miss California.”

She sighed. “That and my dad, too.” Baldwin was a bit confused when he looked at her. “I’ll explain it to you later, boyfriend. Let’s go get you to meet Principal Wells and get your timetable and dorm room key.”

“Okay.”

Guided by his girlfriend, they walked towards the entrance of the main campus building and entered it. The principal’s office was close to the entrance, just to the right side upon entering into the building. They stopped before the door and Max said, “Here we are. It’s just behind the security office.”

“Thank you.” Baldwin said, appreciated her help.

Max smiled at him. “No problem, boyfriend. I’ll wait here for you.”

Nodding, he opened the office door and stepped in and closed the door behind him. There were two security guards behind their desks, partitioned by short wall. When Baldwin made his presence known, the security guards looked at him.

“Can we help you?” One of them asked.

“Yeah, I’m a new student looking for the principal to get my timetable and dorm room key?” Baldwin asked politely.

The other security guard pointed at the door in front of Baldwin. “Principal Wells is in there. Go on in.” He said.

Baldwin knocked on the door a few times before opening it and entered a large office that smelled like new books. He loved that smell. Principal Wells was seated behind his mahogany desk, on a comfortable seating chair. “Principal Wells?” Baldwin called out. The African-American man was big, wearing a grey coat with a red tie.

“Please, sit.” The principal gestured to the vacant seats in front of him. Baldwin walked and took one of the chairs and put his backpack down close to him. “How can I help you?” His voice was deep but well-mannered.

“I’m a new student of Blackwell Academy and hope to receive my timetable and dorm room key. My name is Baldwin Ronsse.”

“Baldwin, hmm? Let me check for your file.” Principal Wells said. He pulled out one of the drawers from his desk and Baldwin waited for a while. The office was impressive. Finally, the principal took out a file and put it on the desk before him and opened it. Principal Wells took out several clipped papers of Baldwin from the file and read it, flipping pages to pages. “Oh, you’re the one we’ve been looking for.” Principal Wells said. “Perfect academic performances. The top student of Gwinnett School of Mathematics, Science, and Technology. On the teachers and principal’s comment, they were surprised and saddened that you had to leave but it was ‘understandable given the situation that happened’?” Principal Wells asked Baldwin.

“It was me and my former band members that happened.” Baldwin shrugged.

“I see… Your examination grades are all perfect. A-pluses, one hundred per cent in all subjects taken. In your letter of request to Blackwell Academy, you specifically request for a change of a subject to another, yes?”

“I did.” He remembered when typing the mail back at home.

“Well, we’re happy and glad that you chose Blackwell Academy. We could use a bright student like you as Blackwell’s representatives. We don’t have a lot so if you want you can be an ambassador.”

“Thank you for the kind and prestigious offer, Principal Wells, but I have to decline. I’m not a person that socialise a lot.”

“That’s too bad but understandable.” Principal Wells said. “Here are your timetable and dorm room key. Welcome to Blackwell Academy and Arcadia Bay, Baldwin Ronsse. Glad to have you in my institution.”

**Time**

| 

**Monday**

| 

**Tuesday**

| 

**Wednesday**

| 

**Thursday**

| 

**Friday**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
10:00 – 10:55

| 

World History

| 

English AP

| 

World History

| 

English AP

| 

English AP  
  
11:00 – 11:55

| 

Quantum Physics

| 

Advanced Mathematics

| 

Engineering Studies

| 

Art of Science

| 

Quantum Physics  
  
11:55 – 12:55

| 

Lunch

| 

Lunch

| 

Lunch

| 

Lunch

| 

Lunch  
  
1:00 – 2:25

| 

Theoretical Physics

| 

Engineering Studies

| 

Photography Lab

| 

Quantum Physics

| 

Music Lab  
  
2:30 – 4:00

| 

Language of Photography

| 

Theoretical Physics

| 

Science Lab

| 

Language of Photography

| 

Advanced Mathematics  
  
“Thank you,” Baldwin said, satisfied with the timetable.

“Not a problem. You’re free to go now.”

With that, he left with his backpack and left the offices via the main door he came in earlier. Max was still waiting outside and when he got out she quickly went to him and asked. “So?”

“I got my timetable and key to my dorm room.” Bringing up the key, his dorm room was numbered one-two-two.

“Can I see?” She asked, eyeing at his timetable.

“Sure.” He said and handed her his timetable.

“Holy crud. That’s all hardcore.” Max commented when looking at his timetable. “No PE?”

“It’s the subject that I requested to change. It’s not important to me.” Baldwin explained.

She handed back his timetable and exited the main building and headed for the dormitory building. “So, what can you tell me about this institution?” Baldwin asked her when they reached the fountain, walking closely together.

“Mmm… I’ve been here only for two days but I am certain that the dormitory building was sponsored by the rich Prescott family.” Max said. “We have a swimming pool building beside it, and a sports field in front – right there.” She pointed at the large rugby field which was just across the road.

“Cool but not interested.” Baldwin flinched at the idea of sports, although he tolerated some.

“I heard the students said the food here is abysmal.”

“Okay, that’s a problem.” They both laughed. “We must eat at the town then during lunch.”

Max nodded in agreement. “We can do that. It’s against the rules and regulations but they’re not stopping you from going out of the campus grounds.” She said.

“Good to know, we’ll be doing that almost every day.”

“I’m not sure about having dates almost on an almost everyday basis.” Max said, winking at him.

“Just because we go out to eat that doesn’t makes it a date.” Baldwin countered, mused.

Max faked a shocked gasped and feigning indignance. “Aw, I was looking for to an almost everyday dating basis.” She said.

“Let’s talk about that later. Do you know where room one-two-two is?” Baldwin asked.

“Yeah, I’ll show you where it is.” Max nodded. “For the best, boys and girls dorm are separated.”

Baldwin snorted. “As if that’ll stop one from visiting another.” He said.

“And since we’re both now girlfriend and boyfriend, who is to stop us from visiting one another?”

Baldwin hummed. “I like to mention that I value my privacy.”

He used to have a girlfriend before but broke up just before he had left Georgia to come here. Her name was Ashley Arnold. A brunette with an hourglass shaped body, gorgeous than Max but Max was cooler. If Max was just teasing with this boyfriend-girlfriend thing he would go with it. If she was serious… welp.

The dormitory had their own small courtyard with an oak tree, and several benches. Baldwin and Max entered the building. The boys’ dorm was located on the right side, taking up the ground floor and the two floors above. The girls’ dorm was on the left side, taking up the same floors as the boys’.

They went up the stairs to the second floor. Max told him that his dorm room was on her floor as well. Opening the door to the boys’ side they looked for room one-two-two. Once they found the door to Baldwin’s dorm room, he inserted the key and unlocked it, revealing the medium-sized room with only a window looking at the forest that was on the rear and sides of Blackwell Academy.

It was furnished with a simple bed that came with a pillow and a white blanket, a ceiling fan, a wardrobe, a drawer, a study desk with two chairs, a small sofa to accommodate three, and a coffee table.

“It isn’t the best but hey, it’s free of charge to stay here.” Max said. “Your window has the best view, though. Beats mine.”

“What’s your view look like?”

“Looking at the main campus building.” She sighed. “Anyways, expect me to come here often. I don’t have any experience in a relationship but I think I’d like to be near my boyfriend at all times.”

“Sure, but won’t that raise any suspicions?” Baldwin asked.

“Who cares? It’s not like there aren’t any students who visited their girlfriends and do what they want to do.” Max explained with a shrug.

“Okay. Well, I’m going to take a quick rinse.”

“Do you mind if I want in here?”

“Sure.”

He left his dorm room with his new girlfriend that he had just met not half an hour ago. What a bizarre day it was for him.


	2. Chapter 2 - MADMAX I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, this chapter is a bit confusing since there are two Max (Max Mayfield and Max Caulfield) but I promise to justify and do better next chapter. The Max Mayfield introduced in this story is season 2 Max cause I feel like Season 2 Max fits well in this story because of the story's setting and her character.

**15 August 2020**

She sat on his bed after he had left to rinse and prepare for their first date. First date. Max contemplated what had gone wrong in her head. Max had a boyfriend, and she let that sink in her head and pervaded her thoughts. Max never had a boyfriend before. A best friend, sure, but never a boyfriend in her life.

Baldwin was decent in appearance; dark brown skin tone, thick brows, delicately shaped nose, dark rose lips, averagely build, and stood at the height of a hundred and seventy-eight centimetre (5 feet 8 inches). Compared to her where Max was only a hundred and sixty centimetre tall (5 feet 5 inches).

_It just came out of me._ Max thought when thinking back at why she asked him if he was willing to let her be his girlfriend. _I barely even know him and yet I felt attracted to him._ Shaking her head, she looked around his dorm room. It was the same as hers and all the dorm rooms. Bland was the theme and it needed a lot of touches to make the dorm room ‘more alive’.

Max had been hesitant and reluctant to come here from California when her mother had married the jerk, Neil Hargrove. They moved here to start a new life but Max knew it was total bullshit. She missed her dad back in California, she missed her best friend Nate Walker but Max knew that she would have to survive here first.

“Mom didn’t want to admit it was her fault,” Max said to herself, “and now she’s stuck with Neil and I’m stuck with stepfather and douchebag Billy.” She knew that her mother had realised that she made a mistake but there was nothing her mother could for now but other than to follow Neil.

All in all, her family was fucked and it needed an immediate repair. And one thing for sure, Max wouldn’t want that kind of relationship with Baldwin. No, she want her relationship with her boyfriend right.

Arcadia Bay had been all right. Not the best but still all right. A developing town with a beautiful landscape and scenic coast of the Pacific Ocean. It did gave Max a small California vibe but Max missed the palm trees and the beaches and Los Angeles. One day, Max thought, one day she would go back there. And perhaps with her boyfriend and staying together.

Baldwin later came back with net attire of a black shirt with a grey hoodie, dark regular-fit jean, and a pair of hi-kicks. Max got up and teased her boyfriend. “You’re wearing like that for our first date?” She asked, smirking.

Her boyfriend countered back with also a teasing manner. “You’re wearing like that for our first date?”

“Touché.” Max said. When she moved closer to him, he definitely smelled _nice_ from the shampoo and soap. “Having dinner now is pretty early, so, what do you want to do?”

He thought about it for a moment, then said. “I’m planning to play Pokémon GO around and see what this town has to offer. If you don’t mind.”

Max’s eyes went wide. “Are you kidding me? I play that game as well!” She exclaimed in delight.

“Nice. What team are you in? I’m a Valour.” Baldwin said.

“Same!” She high-fived her boyfriend. Taking out their smartphones, they both opened the game and added each other. Max pouted a bit that he was already level forty while she was only level thirty-one. His Pokémon GO buddy was a shiny Rayquaza. “Nice buddy you got there.” Max commented.

“Yeah. Not only it’s a shiny but it’s also perfect.”

“Can we switch account? I only have two perfect Pokémon.” Max joked.

“Don’t worry. I’ll help you get better Pokemon soon.” Baldwin said. “Look. There’ll be a Mewtwo raid at the diner. You wanna join?”

“Let’s go, boyfriend.”

Together, they walked out of his dorm room and he locked it before proceeding to exit the dormitory building. He was the first person that Max met in this academy, believe it or not. She didn’t talk to anyone other than to Principal Wells when she came here with her mother and stepfather.

Just as they were about to move pass the oak tree and where a group of four boys were standing, talking and playing with their smartphones, one of them approached Max and Baldwin. The person wore a cap, had a brown curls, very slightly chubby, with blue eyes. He wore an orange shirt with a blue vest, a khaki pants, and a pair of sneakers.

“Hey!” The person said, approaching them. “Are you guys playing Pokémon GO, too?”

“Yeah.” The couple answered in unison. Max blushed slightly.

“Okay! Are you on the way to the raid at the diner?” He asked.

“We’re about to go there now, actually.” Baldwin replied in a friendly tone.

“Cool! Mind if we join you guys?” He asked once more. “Sorry – let me introduce ourselves. I’m Dustin Henderson, pleased to meet the both of you.”

Dustin’s other three friends then walked up to them, standing beside Dustin and smiling at them like nerds. Max laughed internally. The tall, lanky teenager wearing a flannel shirt and skinny jean introduced himself. He also had a curly dark brown hair. “I’m Michael Wheeler, but just call me Mike for short.” Mike introduced.

Then the African-American teenager introduced himself. “I’m Lucas Sinclair.”

“And I’m Will Byers.” The bowl-cut teenager said.

“Pleased to meet you all.” Max said politely with a smile. “I’m Maxine Mayfield, but Max, never Maxine. This is my boyfriend, Baldwin Ronsse.”

Baldwin waved and greeted, “Hello!”

“Can we add each other?” Will asked. “In the game, I mean.”

“Sure.”

“Oh, Valour.” Dustin said when they looked at Max’s and Baldwin’s characters. “That’s unfortunate. The four of us are Team Mystic.”

“It’s cool.” Lucas interjected in. “We’ll get some extra Premier Balls on the way.”

“At least we know that we have one level forty player with us.” Mike said, eyeing at Baldwin, her boyfriend. “Me and my friends here just reached level thirty yesterday.”

Baldwin nodded. “All good. You guys can work your way up, I’ll guide you all.” He said.

“Cool! You guys want to go now? Raid starts in ten.” Lucas said.

“Let’s.” Max nodded.

They added each other in the game on their way to the town from Blackwell Academy. As they walked down towards the diner’s route, Max was closed to her boyfriend and was getting more and more comfortable around him, starting to appreciate him as well. Max hoped that this was the right one.

The four teenagers they’d just met wouldn’t stop talking. _Dorks,_ Max thought in amusement. But they do seemed pretty close to each other. Max always envied those people very close together with their close bond friendship. Sure, she had kept most of her life to herself and told a lot to Nate but that didn’t mean that Max didn’t want to have a circle of friends. A sense of wanted and needed.

“Mewtwo!” Dustin suddenly exclaimed. “This’ll be our first Mewtwo raid.”

“Really?” Baldwin asked, smiling.

“Almost all of our legendary raids have been a failure.” Will explained casually. “Mostly because the four of us are just bad at catching Pokémon.”

“You don’t say.” Max joked.

“Hey, we do have some shinnies.” Mike chimed in. “But they have bad stats.”

“How about you two couple?” Dustin asked. “Got any good Pokémon?”

“I’m just level thirty-one but I do have a few good Pokémon.” Max said. “But my boyfriend here sure have a lot more good ones than we all have combined.”

Baldwin huffed. “You should see my dad’s. He plays with three smartphones and have six accounts.”

“Six accounts – what?!” Lucas shocked.

“You know how some Android smartphones have split screen option? Yeah, that.” Baldwin explained. “I play with two accounts as well. In fact, I have six accounts like my dad.”

Max grinned at him, and then poked his cheek. “You and your dad are both dorks.”

“Like father like son,” Baldwin grinned back.

“Look!” Lucas pointed at the diner’s direction. “There’s a lot of people playing it, too.”

“Most of them are from the academy as well. I can recognise some of their faces.” Mike added.

“So, we planning to do private or join public?” Will asked.

“If you guys want, I can bring up my second account and we can do private.” Baldwin said and the four boys quickly nodded.

“That’ll be nice – thank you.” Dustin said.

When they got there, a lot more people showed up that Max counted to about nearly forty. Mostly students from the academy as Max recognised a lot of their faces. They got into their own little circle and waited for the egg to hatch. More people join in and some looking to join the others as some people began forming a group.

“Hmm… I can see some people being left out.” Will said.

“Wanna ask them to join us?” Lucas asked.

“Sure.” Mike said.

Baldwin then walked to get some of the people being left out. He later came back to her and their small group. He brought about five strangers of about their age followed behind her boyfriend. “We’re going to start a private group session so you’re welcome to join us.” Baldwin told the strangers and the five of them nodded.

“Cool. More players!” said Dustin.

“Pleased to meet you all and glad that you can join us.” Lucas said. “I’m Lucas Sinclair.”

“Michael Wheeler but just Mike please.”

“Will Byers.”

“I’m Dustin Henderson.”

“I’m Baldwin Ronsse,” said her boyfriend to the strangers, “and this is my girlfriend, Max Mayfield.”

“Nice to meet you guys and thank you for having us to join us.” said the female teenager gratefully. She wore a brown spectacle, with a long light brown hair, small slitted eyes, pink cheeks, a cute nose. She had the same body build like Max; thin, and wearing a navy blue jacket, brown jean, and a pair of slippers. “I’m Lyds Rosie.”

“I’m Stanley. Stanley Barber.” The guy waved. He had brown eyes, with a dark brown curly hair with a light pink buttoned shirt and beige short, and an unusual pair of sandals with socks.

“My name is Jon Lee. Pleasure to meet all of you.” introduced Jon who had a masculine body. He was nearly as tall as Max’s boyfriend but more physically fit and well build. Just like Baldwin, he had a pitched black hair, dark brown eyes, small nose, a pair of small slitted eyes, fair skinned. Wearing a black t-shirt, loose jean, and a pair of work shoes.

“I’m Warren Graham,” Warren introduced shyly with a wave. He had an average build like Baldwin, with choppy brown hair and matching hue eyes.

The girl beside Warren had an auburn brown hair, a pair of blue eyes, with freckles like Max herself. She wore a grey singlet underneath a purple jacket, and a short pant just over her kneecaps. She introduced herself, “Hey all, pleased to meet you. My name is Maxine Caulfield but Max is just fine.”

Max thought she had a lump in her throat when she mentioned her name. Baldwin turned to her with a knowing smile and said to Max herself. “It’s going to be confusing.” Her boyfriend said to her.

Max sighed. “Pleased to meet you all. Surprised that we have another Max at the academy.”

“Indeed.” The other Max said with a smile. “How should we call one another, Max?”

“I’m used to being called Max.” Max replied. “And MADMAX as well, all with big alphabets.”

“All right. Then I suppose I can go with Super Max or something else.” The other Max said.

“Well, we can discuss about it later.” Mike said, chuckling. “Baldwin, would you mind starting it now? The egg hatched.”

“Oh, sure.”

It was funny and amusing that now they had two Max in the school. Max shook her head, mused. Baldwin then set up the private group. Her boyfriend was playing on two accounts, split screen. “All right. The code is Bulbasaur-Bulbasaur-Charmander.”

There were eleven of them in their own private group in the game. “We’ll add each other after this if you guys don’t mind.” Jon said.

“Yeah, that’ll be great.” Will replied.

“Two level forty? Who are they?” Lyds asked.

“LordResonance and Aurelian2003 are mine.” Baldwin said.

“Wow, okay. You playing with split screen?” Lyds asked again.

Baldwin nodded. “One of the many things that beats iOS.”

All of them laughed and waited for the timer for them raid Mewtwo. “May all of us have good Mewtwo CP.” Max Mayfield said.

“Yes.” Warren nodded.

“Here we go.” Mike said. And the raid started.

They tapped on their smartphones fast and hard. It took Max three Pokemon before tackling the Mewtwo down and was ready for capture. CP was great but not perfect. “So, who’s got the best out of all of us?” Jon asked.

“It’s Dustin.” Lucas said.

“Perfect Mewtwo.” Baldwin said when he peeked over to Dustin’s side and looked at his smartphone. “Good catch!”

Dustin exclaimed happily and cheered. “I’m pretty bad at doing curve throw, can anyone help me?” He asked.

“I can help you.” Lyds said. “But don’t blame me if it runs away.”

“I will… try to.” Dustin grinned, Lyds rolled her eyes, mused.

When all of them got their Mewtwo captured, it was only Dustin’s left. He was done to three Premier Balls and it was tense for both Dustin and Lyds. “Ah, fuck. Anyone want to take over?” Lyds asked. “I’m anxious about losing this one.”

“I’ll do it.” Baldwin stepped in. Lyds then handed Dustin’s smartphone, which was also a Samsung but it was Galaxy S8 Plus. Baldwin took it. It was tense when Baldwin missed one of the three Premier Balls left.

“God damnit!” Dustin cursed, anxious. When Baldwin did another curve throw, and when his Mewtwo came out from the second beep, it was down to the last ball. “I’m so going to lose this one, am I?”

Baldwin sighed and smiled faintly but knowingly at Dustin. “You ready?” He asked him.

“Yeah… I mean what do I have to lose but a virtual Mewtwo?” It was so sad that he sounded so defeated. Dustin looked like he was on the verge of tearing up as his eyes were beginning to puffed.

“Well, here we go.” Baldwin said. With curve throw of the last Premier Ball, with an Excellent throw. They all watched tensely. The first beep got through, but it was the second beep that made it all even more intense. When it got through the second beep, their little group cheered and Dustin let out a cry of joy.

He hugged Baldwin abruptly. Max shook her head, smiling. “Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Dustin cried happily.

“Congratulations, bud!” Warren said.

“We’re happy for you.” Will added.

“How can I repay you?” Dustin asked Baldwin. Happily glancing back at his smartphone to Baldwin multiple times with a large smile on his face.

“No need.” Baldwin waved dismissively. He then turned to Max, his girlfriend. “So, dinner?”

Max was just about to reply until, “Hell yes!” Lucas exclaimed. “I know a place where we all eat together. It’s at the Arcadia Bay Seaside Restaurant just over there.”

Max sighed internally, then turned to her boyfriend and smiled at him knowingly, telling him nonverbally with a shrug that they could have their date night another time. “Let’s go, boyfriend.” Taking his hand into hers, they followed the four boys from behind, slowly catching up.

“What about the others?” Will asked, indicating at the ones they just met when inviting to playing Pokémon GO. “Should we ask them to join us, too?”

“I’m up for anything.” Mike replied.

“Hey – you guys!” Dustin shouted to the five people they just met at the diner not minutes ago. Stanley, Jon, Lyds, Super Max, and Warren turned their heads to them. “Wanna grab dinner with us?”

“Um, sure. I guess.” Lyds replied meekly then walked up to them.

“Sure.” Jon added, following behind Lyds. Trailing behind them were Super Max and Warren.

And together they went to the restaurant and asked for a table for eleven. The receptionist then guided them to two joint tables with six chairs on each of the two sides with the beach view. Max sat next to Baldwin, and beside them to the left were Jon, Warren, and Lyds. Mike and his best friends took the other side across them, followed by Super Max and Stanley.

When a waiter came to them and ready to jot down their orders. Lucas first, “I’ll have your smoked Pacific salmon, please. And a nice iced lemon tea.”

“Mac and cheese, and a glass of cold water.” said Will.

Max was still trying to figure out what she would want to eat. Stanley added, “Chicken chop with cheesy fries for me – no drinks.”

“Butter chicken rice.” Lyds said. “And I’ll have iced lemon tea as well.”

“What are you going to have?” Max asked Baldwin.

“I’m not sure but I think I’ll have the butter pork with mashed potatoes and cheesy wedges. Wanna share?” Her boyfriend asked.

“Sure.” She winked at him. Baldwin then turned to the waiter and said. “We’ll share a butter porn with cheesy wedges, and two diet coke for the both of us.”

The waiter nodded. “Very good.”

“I’ll have the carbonara spaghetti.” Mike said. “With a can of diet coke.”

Jon ordered the most, “Give me the meat platter – barbeque sauce, a bowl of cheesy French fries, fresh salad, fried spicy wings, smoked Pacific halibut, and deep fried meatballs.” He said. “Carrot juice as well.”

“That’s a lot you’re ordering.” Stanley said.

Jon smiled and said. “I’m a big man with a big stomach.”

“The rest?” The waiter asked.

“I’ll go the same with Will – mac and cheese. No drink for me.” Dustin said.

“Seafood fried rice for the two of us.” The other Max said. “And just a jug of orange juice please.”

“Oh, and add your large Oregon coast pizza.”

“Very good.” The waiter said and left them.

“So,” began Dustin with a bright smile, “where is everyone from?”

“I’m from San Francisco. Came here a week ago.” Jon replied.

_A Californian._ Max thought. Lyds then added, “I came from Los Angeles.”

“Same! I actually moved here three days ago without knowing anyone here.” Max said, and the two shared a smile together. “Which school are you from before you move here to study at Blackwell?”

“John Marshall High School.” Lyds answered.

“Ah, I studied at Thomas Jefferson High School.” Max replied. “Good to know another Californian.”

“That’s nice. Me, Will, Lucas, and Dustin are from Hawkins, Indiana.” Mike chimed in.

“That’s pretty far away.” Warren said.

“Yeah, it is.” Lucas nodded. “But the four of us wanted to get out of our hometown and here we are, in Arcadia Bay.”

The other Max (Super Max) joined in the conversation. “I was actually born here but I moved to Seattle with my parents long ago. I came back here because Blackwell Academy is one of the few institutions in the United States that offers professional courses for Photography.” She said. “And that I’m here to see an old friend.”

“I see.” Will said. “Are you and Warren together?”

The two looked shocked when Will asked. Warren quickly shook his head. “What – no! Max and I are just good friends. We met days ago and shared a lot in common. I already have a girlfriend.” Warren said.

“Ooh! Is she studying in Blackwell, too?” Max Mayfield asked.

Both Max Caulfield and Warren nodded. “She is, but she’s quite religious.” He replied.

“Her name’s Kate Marsh, by the way.” Max Caulfield added, teasing Warren. “She’s very pretty and very sweet and quite shy to meeting new people.”

Lyds smiled. “Can’t wait to meet her, then.”

“Anyways, I wasn’t born here even though I spent all of my life here.” Warren explained. “I was born in Las Vegas but it was two days after my birth that my parents and I moved to Arcadia Bay for a simple life.”

“Got any siblings?” Mike asked.

“Nope. Just me.”

“I actually moved here with a dear friend of mine with her mother and little bro.” Stanley said, all eyes turned to him. “We’re from Brownsville, Pennsylvania but the reason why we move here is because to get away from the troubles.”

“Troubles? What kind of troubles?” Dustin asked, his curious piqued.

“Mostly from emotional and old memories… the others are classified and I can only tell if Syd agrees to tell, too.”

“Oh, is it the girl that you’ve been walking with almost every day?” Max Caulfield asked.

Stanley nodded. “That’s her. She’s not with me, or us, right now because she’s with her family not far from here.”

Warren then asked. “How are they faring? And how are you doing here on your own without your family?”

“They’re doing all right. Her little brother got enrolled into a school the same day as Syd got into Blackwell. And as for me,” Stanley then simply shrugged. “I can handle on my own. Not like dad cares for me anyway. Mom passed away fourteen years ago, lost her battle to breast cancer.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Baldwin said and the others nodded at Stanley with sympathetic looks.

“It’s okay.” Stanley said as if it was nothing but Max knew that he was hurt inside. She couldn’t help but feel very sorry for his loss. “It was a long time ago.”

When the whole table was quiet, it was her boyfriend who then ignited the conversation. “I came from Woodbury, Georgia. I pedalled my bicycle here for twenty-five days and today I just arrived.”

“Holy crud…” Lyds nodded with an impressive look on her face to him.

“Wait,” interjected Jon, “If you say that you just arrived here today… and that Maxine – Max - Mayfield said that she just moved here with her family three days ago… how are the both of you in a relationship already? If you don’t mind me asking, just curious.”

“Yeah!” Dustin butted in. “Now that Jon mentions it, it got me to thinking as well.”

Max turned to her boyfriend with a knowing grin. He, too, did the same. The two of them then nodded at each other then turned to the rest. “We just met today at The Two Whales Diner. Believe it or not, we were talking about games and it was Max who asked me if I was willing to have her as my girlfriend.”

“And the rest is history.” Max Mayfield added, smiling widely as she laid her head on her boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Wow!” Jon looked impressed. “Never thought I would get to see a couple telling us they just met the moment they became girlfriend and boyfriend.”

All of them laughed then and talked about something else until their food and drinks arrived. Max Mayfield shared the meal together while rested each other’s heads one another. She never thought she would get into a relationship. Truth be told, when Max Mayfield was willing to be his girlfriend, she thought of it with tease but Baldwin’s presence made her feel whole and comfortable. Max Mayfield was beginning to loving the feeling, and the growing feeling for her newly met boyfriend.

When they were done eating, Will called for a waiter and asked him to take a group picture of them together. Max Caulfield handed her polaroid camera – which surprised everyone except Warren – to take some photos of them as well. When it was time for them to go back to their dorm rooms after paying their dinner, Baldwin asked.

“If anyone wants to join me for breakfast, my dad will arrive here tomorrow morning around five or six. We’ll have our breakfast at The Two Whales Diner.”

“I’ll join.” Max Mayfield quickly said and winked at her boyfriend.

“Me as well.” Mike replied.

“I think the rest of us can make it.” Lucas nodded, the rest agreed.

Max Mayfield was anxious to meet her boyfriend’s father but she also wanted to give a good impression to Baldwin’s dad so she would have to get ready for tomorrow morning’s encounter and give good reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> And if you noted that the "No Plot/Plotless" and "Slow Build" tags, it means that I have not come up with how the story should progress but I think I know how to end it, and that it is slow build because I tend to write a lot in a chapter. Still, suggestions are welcome just as you leaving a comment and kudos. See you next chapter!


End file.
